Loss
by Joskers
Summary: What happens when Jude is left alone and someone is endangering her life? Will Tommy be there to help?
1. Alone

Chap 1 Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or tommy. (I WANT HIM THOUGH!)

Tommy got up and reached for his cellphone and hit 3, Jude's speeddial. She was supposed to meet him at the studio 2 hours earlier and she had failed to show up. Tommy rose his phone to his ear, not waiting for too long before Jude's tired voice came from the other line.

"Hello?", she asked. TOmmy could tell immediatly that something was wrong.

"It's Tom..." Before he could finish Jude cut himm off.

"Look I can't come to the studio today. I don't have a ride and..."

"And you can have Sadie or one of your parents drop you off." Tommy said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think they'll be around in time to bring me." Jude contradicted, her voice starting to shake.

"Jude what's going on?" Tommy asked the smirk wiped off his face.

"I've got to go." With that Jude hung up, leaving Tommy.

What was happening? he wondered. Ususally whenever he wasnted her to do something she's be over before he was able to hang up the phone. Tommy snapped his flip phone shut. (I have the same phone! Tee-hee!) He walked over, grabbed his coat, and made his way to go out of the studio.

"Hey Kwest! Tell Georgia I went to check on Jude!" he yelled and walked out of the studio and out of the stdio towards his Viper.

Tommy jumped in it and rushed to put on his seat belt. He got out the keys, put it in the ignition, put the car in reverse and dashed out of G Major parking lot. Usually he would take the time to enjoy his Viper: his pride and joy. But today Jude needed him. He would give up anything up to make sure she was okay. Even time eith his Viper. Sure the 7 yr. age difference had made it so they couldn't be together bit it didn't mean he didn't love her. Over the past they had grown very close. It was wierd for him to think that her 17th birthday was only 2 weeks away. He could last one more yr of this before she was legal right? No. It had been so hard for him to just sit by her through Shay and Jamie. She had taken both of them back. Shay had ended up moving too fast and almost raped her. Who's house did she go to? Tommy's. He could remember that night as if it were yesterday.

Flasback

"Hello?" Tommy picked up his phone.

To..mm.y?" Jude's voice asked while she sobbed hysterically.

"Jude what's wrong? Where are you? What happened?" Tommy was already putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"I'm at...the..the studio. I didn't...didn't know where else to go... "

"Jude what happened?" Tommy asked. His Viper was racing acroos the street. He now understood why he liveed so close to his job.

"He...he was..mmoving too fast and..."

Tommy turned the courner into G Major to find Jude sitting with her face in her hands and her cell phone laying next to her. Tommy left out of his still running Viper and rushed over to her.

"Jude who's moving too fast? he was frantically trying to get the story out of her.

"It was Shay..." Oh, Tommy thought. He knew he was no good. "He..he tried to go all the way. But.. I don't know why...bu tI wasn't ready. He wouldn't stop Tommy. I didn't know what to do. I hit him in the head with a bat and...and ran I , was just...just so scared Tommy. So scared."

Tommy wrapped his arms Jude in his arms and pulled her close to him. A couple months later they would go to court and Shay would be sentenced to 25 yrs in jail

End Flashback

Tommy jumped once again but walked into the unlocked Harrison home.

"Jude?" Tommy called out heading up the stairs and towards Jude's room. As he opened the door, he found Jude sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Jude what's wrong?"

Jude looked up and Tommy, quickly got up, and collapsed into his arms.

"There gone Tommy. They left."

A/N thnx for reading. Sry for the ending. I'll update soon. I would update later tonight but they have that funcky cut off on ff. 


	2. Plan

A/N I'm sorry but this chapter is really short. It's just kind of a filler. The third chapter will get the story going.

Chapter 2 Plan

"What am I going to do Tommy?". Tommy had come about two hours earlier. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Jude. There was no way he was going to let her live by herself. It wasn't safe.

He still couldn't believe that her parents would both leave her with Sadie. Like they could trust her. Which they couldn't because, guess what, SHE WENT TO COLLAGE!

"There's no way I'm letting you live by yourself."

"I don't think I have another choice Tommy."

"There is always a way. When there's a will there's a way right?"

"I think the only way is for me to stay here."

"What happens if something happens to you? I don't think I'd be able to forgive my self."

Jude sat there. A smile forming on her face. "I know you Quincy. You would be over here everyday making sure I was okay." Jude scooted closer to him on her livingroom couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Everything will be okay."

Tommy returned the gesture. "I thought I was supposed to be the comforting you.", he said as he put his face further into her hair on her neck; breathing in her sent.

"You did Tommy. Just by showing me that you were here you helped. I'm glad that someone still wants to be around me."

Tommy pulled her closer and held her tight. "I will always want you around girl. Always."

A/N Thnx for reading. I will updat ethe next chapter either on Saturday or Sunday...I think. It will definately be sometime soon. Again Thnx for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's telling me how crappy I am just tell me something. Thnx again-Jskrs 


	3. Scare

Chap 3

Scare

Jude walked into Georgia's office to find her leaning against her desk with a frown on her face.

"Did I do something?" Jude asked a worried smile on her face.

Georgia shook her head. "Jude you'd better sit down."

Jude sat across from her, "What's going on?"

"Here." Georgia handed Jude a news paper . Jude looked first at Georgia and then down and the newspaper.

S to the H to the A to the Y S to the K to the I to the P to the S PRISON

Famous rap singer, Shay, has escaped from prison last night. He was there under a 25 yr sentence for the attempted rape of the Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison.

Flashes from that night flew into Jude's head making her hands shake uncontrollably. The news paper fell to the floor.

Georgia stared at Jude not even trying to comprehend what she was feeling that she felt tat the time. "I didn't want to tell you at all but I thought you should know."

A sudden knock came from the door bringing Jude out of her daze.

"Who is it?" Georgia called not taking her eyes off of Jude.

"It's Tommy. Is Jude in there?" The familiar voice called through the door.

Georgia continued to stare at Jude as she pleaded with her. "Please don't tell Tommy. He's already worried enough with me living by myself he doesn't need this too."

Georgia smiled and shook her head. It just amazed her how Jude could still think of others with everything that was going on in her life at the moment.

"I won't…for now." She whispered back before calling out. "Yeah she's in here."

Tommy opened the door peaking his head through it. "Is anything wrong?"

Jude stood up with a smile. "Oh nothing." She said and walked towards Studio A.

Tommy shrugged and turned to follow Jude when his eyes fell on the new paper on the floor with a picture of Shay on the cover. He bent down to pick it up.

"Tommy, no" Georgia called but it was already too late.

As Tommy's eyes scanned over the paper they began to furrow with worry. "Where you planning on telling me?"

"Jude didn't want me to. She didn't want you to be anymore worried than you already were."

Tommy's face was washed all over with worry. How could he not be. "How is she taking it?"

"She's pretty shaken up."

Tommy left the office and headed straight towards Jude.

As Tommy opened the door to studio A Jude jumped at the sound. Seeing it was Tommy, she then took a relieved sigh.

She was sitting on the worn couch in the recording booth with a guitar on her lap. Tommy threw the news paper at her feet.

Jude looked away from it at the wall past Tommy. "Georgia told you didn't she."

"No, I found the news paper on the floor."

"Oh"

"You understand you can't live by yourself right?"

"I have no other choice." Jude's hands started to shake again and the guitar fell to the floor. Tommy went and sat next to her.

"Well we're going to have to find you another one. I can't let him even have the chance of getting near you."

"It's not your choice."

"Then whose is it?"

"Mine."

"Jude I'm the only one you can trust right now." _ Why can't she just see I'm trying to help her, _Tommy thought.

"And why do you say that Tommy."

"Because who else is there?" Jude's eyes fell downcast. "Jude I didn't mean it like that."

Jude stood up and stared down at him. "The sad part is your right."

She turned to walk out of the studio tears on the corners of her eyes. When she reached the door she turned around to face Tommy one last time.

"But it doesn't mean you still can't hurt me."

And with that as a final note she walked home. Alone.


	4. Call

Chap 4

Call

A/N I do not own IS or anyone in it(even though Tomy is so mine...in my dreams..but they are REALLY good dreams. tee-hee

A bright light rushed through the window of the Harrison household. Jude looked up at the window through her tear her tear stained eyes. She knew who it was...Tommy. She walked up and answered the door, immediatly enveloped in Tommy's arms.

"I'm sorry girl. You have enough on your plate right now. You don't need me adding to it."

"No it's okay. I should of known that you were only trying to protect me."

"I just don't want you to be hurt girl. It would kill me." Jude pulled back and smiled at him.

"Do you wanna com ein?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Tommy answered as Jude moved to the aside and Tommy walked further into the house.

As he made his way towards the livingroom Jude's cellphone rang. "I'll be there in just a second." she called.

"Okay, I'll just make myself at home." Tommy answered as he sat down on the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the t.v.

Jude shook her head as she flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Shorty," Shay's unmistakable voice came through the phone, "I can't wait to see you and take off where we left off." The line went dead.

Jude sat there staring at the phone, not believing what had happened. The idea of Shay free hadn't quite sunk in till then. She was so surpirised she couldn't move. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before Tommy walked back into the hallway to check on her.

Seeing her staring at her phone Tommy wasn't able to see her face. The sight made him chuckle. "You know, staring at it doesn't mean someone will call."

Jude looked up at his voice, her face tear stricken. It wiped the smirk of his face.

"Jude what's wrong?" Tommy's face had worry plastered all over it.

With Jude's response his worst fears came true. "He...he called Tommy."

Tommy didn't need to ask who it was. In two quick strides he had made it over to Jude, embracing her in a hug, muting her sobs in his chest. (which i have to say is really hot and i wouldn't minf getting my sobs or anyhting muted in his hug. ok. back to seriousness)

"It's ok." Tommy tried to reasure her. "We'll think of something. I won't let him get to you without a major fight. I promise."

A/N ok i know it was short but next chapter will have a lot more drama in it. I promis. I'm going to right it while i'm in school tomorrow and post it tomorrow afternoon or night. so please review and i'll update soon. I want to tey and hit twenty and i'm already at seventen so it shouldn't be that hard. I'm tryin gto get atleast 5 reviews per chapter and this chapter i'm only asking for 3 so..(I know i am thinking way to low but I don't want to set my goals to high) PLEASE REVIEW! thnx-jskrs


	5. Hope

Chap 5 Storm

"I'm scared Tommy."

"I know girl...it's okay."

"Jude leaned further in to his (rather muscular) chest. "Nothings going right. Its all my fault."

Tommy pulled her slightly away from him. "I never want to hear you say that again. It isn't yopur fault Jude. Never think that."

"No it is. If he hadn't over heard me and Kat talking that night he wouldn't of gotten all jelous of how love you but only cared for him and..." Jude covered her mouth and looked down at the floor, too scared to look at Tommy. (F.Y.I. I thought about it and Judw ill be 18 in 3 weeks.)

Tomy's eyes stared at her wide. She loved him? for the past two years he had loved her but he thought he had lost his chance at her 16th birthday.

Tommy reached his finger under her chin and pushed her face up to look at him. He brought his face down until his lips connected with hers. The moment seemed to last forever, but when Tommy pulleed awaybith felt that it was too soon.

Tommy leaned his forhead against Jude's.

"I swear Quincy if you tell me to forget about that I'll have to hunt you down and kill you." jude whispered, a true but worried smile playin gon her lips.

"Don't worry girl you'll never have to worry about that again." Tommy shook his head against Judes. It astonished him how he was ever able to say no to Jude.

"We have to keep this quiet though." Amazingly it was Jude who spoke. "The last thing I need right now is for you to get fired. We ony have to wait a month but we do have to keep it down low till then."

"Okay. Bbut we still need to get you safe or else I won't have a girlfriend to keep quiet with." The word rolled off his tounge so easily. It hit him then. Jude was his girlfriend. Finally. Just the thought made him smile.

As if Jude read his mind she thought out loud. "I know. It's surreal."

"We'll get you safe I promise."

"Well I don't think he'll try anything tonight and we have an early meeting tomorrow so you should get home."

"Are you sure?" Tommy took his forehead off of hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"If anything..and I mean anything I want..."

"Me to call you, got it. Thank you Mr. Macho." Jude played a mystevious grin on her face.

"That was not funny." Tommy pulled her into a small kiss, a grin on both of their faces.

"No what funny is that I'm going to call little Tommy Q to come pick up my pieces."

"You know just for that your not getting a goodbye kiss." Tommy opened the front door and made his way towards his Viper, a smirk on his face.

Jude ran after him, "Come on that's not fair."

"Your right." He turned around and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

What seemed like years they broke apart.

Jude looked up at him, a hude grin on her face. "I can definately get used to this."

Tommy walked backwards away from Jude."So could I." he turned around. "I love you girl."

"I love you too."

" 'Night girl."

" 'Night Quincy."

Jude turned around walking into the Harrrsion household, hearing the Viper drive away. She closed the front dooe and leaned against the door.

It had finally come. Her rainbow after the storm. 


	6. Meeting

Chap 6

Meeting

"Jude. Come on honey. You need to wake up."

Jude opened her eyes to see Tommy standing over her. "No one more day."

"Hey you were the one that was complaining about missing the meeting last night."

"No, I was complaining about you missing the meeting." Jude rolled over, putting the pillow over her head. "Now let me sleep."

Tommy stood up, pulling up his sleeves with a smirk. "You can't blame me for doing this now. You brought it on yourself."

"Do what?"

Jude's question was answered by Tommy tickling her. She let out a startled scream that soon turned into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I'm up." Jude gasped as she got up.

"Good." Tommy stopped as he leaned closer to her until their faces were no more that an inch apart. "I haven't properly said good morning yet."

Jude plastered a grin on her face, remembering the night before. "Well your just going to have to change that aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Tommy's smile grew wider as he closed the gap between them.

A little while later Jude pulled back. "What time does the meeting start?" she asked as she looked at the clock; 6:45.

"It starts at 7:15." Tommy answered as he leaned back in.

"I've… got… to… get …ready." Jude said in between kisses.

Tommy pulled back a little to contradict, but never got a chance as Jude quickly got up, gave him another small kiss, and then called, "I'm going to get ready, meet you outside in 10." As she walked into her bathroom.

15 min. later Jude walked out of the house with a packet of pop tarts and a cup of coffee to see Tommy leaning against his Viper.

"Took you long enough." Tommy complained.

"Well sooorry." Jude rolled her eyes as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She then got in the car as Tommy walked around to the driver's side. He then started the car and they drove off.

When they got to G Major Tommy squeezed her hand as if to say _We can get through today._

As soon as they walked into the studio E.J pulled them into the conference room.

They looked over at the clock-7:17.

"You're late." Georgia sat in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Tommy walked over, Jude following him, and sat down.

"So what's up?" Jude asked.

"Well," Georgia started, "We have a great PR opportunity for Jude at the Vinyl palace."

Tommy looked over at a grinning Jude. "That's great."

"Sure the PR would be great but it's the subject that bothers us." Georgia continued.

"What is it Georgia?"

"They want to ask you about Shay."

"Oh." Jude's eyes fell downcast.

"She's not doing it." Tommy leaned back in his chair and looked at Georgia. "It's too soon."

Georgia nodded understandably. "That's what I thought. I just didn't want to say no before talking to you two first."

Georgia got up to walk out of the room. "If you'll excuse me I've got a call to make."

"No I'll do it." Georgia turned around to see that Jude had stood up.

She looked at Jude but Tommy spoke her thought, "What?"

"Jude I don't think that's a good idea."

"G Major needs the press and I can deal. The snow must go on right?" Jude started towards the exit. "Tell them I'll meet them there at 12 okay? Good. Meeting's over." She then walked out of the room, leaving everyone wide eyed and jaw opened in awe.


	7. find

Chap 7 Press

Jude stood backstage with her eyes closed. She had been waiting almost too calmly for the conference to star. At least that's what everyone thought. The truth was that Jude was shaking uncontrollably on the inside. There was only one person that was able to tell; it was Tommy.

He walked through the back door of the stage and found Jude. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and then walked up behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her. At first she seemed a little tense before he softly reassured her in her ear and she relaxed into him.

"How do you always know what I need?" Jude asked as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's and leaned back into him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Jude closed her eyes her eyes again. "Thank you."

"You don't need to worry okay? I'll be right there next to you the whole time."

"I'm just worried that…" Jude turned around in his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"What are you worried about?" Tommy laid his chin on top of her head, pulling her close comfortingly. (Okay that is actually a word. I did not know that before but now I feel smart.)

"I'm worried about reliving it." Jude felt Tommy's arms tighten around her a little bit more and his jaw tense up. "I just don't want to see his face in my head anymore."

"If you feel uncomfortable at anytime just walk off and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to let E.J. down."

"Why did you say yes in the first place?"

"I don't want to let Shay control my life. I don't want him to have that satisfaction."

"Whatever the reason, I don't care if it's because you have a hang nail, if you're uncomfortable I want you to tell me okay?"

"Thank you." Jude pulled back and looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For always being there."

Tommy pulled her back against him. "Anytime girl." He then kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top of her head closing his eyes.

They both stood there with there eyes closed in pure bliss before they heard someone clear there throat making them break apart instantly. 


	8. flash

F.Y.I. this is the chapter where I explain what Shay did to her so…just so you're warned.

A/n I know I said that I had this ready but I kept reading it and re reading it and writing and re writing (I have an addiction. This is like the 5th time I've rewritten this story sigh I need a life that doesn't revolve around writing) so sorry it took so long. I need major feedback though because I might change the chapter. I'm still not satisfied.

Chap 8

Flash

…before they heard someone clear their throat making them break apart instantly. They looked up to see Kwest staring them with a smirk on his face.

Tommy looked up at him wide-eyed. "It's not…"

"It's about time." Kwest interrupted.

"What?"

"It's about time." Kwest saw the worried look on Tommy and Jude's faces. "Don't worry you can trust me. I won't tell anyone"

Tommy reached behind him to grab Jude's hand trying to reassure both of them.

Kwest continued on. "I mean, you don't know how awkward it is to be in the same room with you two, especially when you're trying to "hide you feelings." He explained using air quotes for the last part of the sentence.

"Shut up man." Tommy said despite the smile n his face.

"It's not a bad thing. But I'm very happy that you guys finally got together."

Tommy pulled Jude into a tight embrace, placing his chin on her head.

Kwest stood there for a second staring at the happy couple before he remembered why he had come. "Oh yeah. I came to here before to tell you that their ready for Jude onstage."

"Okay I'm coming." Jude answered as she and Kwest made their way toward E.J.

Tommy grabbed her hand "Remember what I said."

Jude gave him a sweet smile as he let go of her hand and she started to back away. "I will."

As Jude walked toward the stage she heard E.J. introduce her. "Please welcome the one and only…JUDE HARRISON!"

Applause rang out through the building as she walked out to see the ocean of reporters. She smiled as it calmed down and the first reporter stood up.

"Are you aware of the absence of Shay at the county jail?

"Yes I am." Jude looked at Tommy at the side of the stage who was trying his best to keep a reassuring smile on his face.

Jude looked back at the reporter as he asked his next question. "Is it true he was arrested for trying to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain what happened that night?"

Tommy tried to walk onstage but Kwest stopped him. "You need to let her do this man."

Jude closed her eyes as she tried to explain _that night_. "He…uh…came over and we started making out." The night events rushed into Jude's head.

_Flash_

She could feel his breath on her neck. She could remember the heat and passion in his side of the kiss…how desperate he was.

_Flash_

"Um…he kept pushing me to continue and I asked him to stop but he wouldn't."

_Flash_

"Please Shay stop."

"You know you want me." Shay continued to kiss her neck passionately.

"Shay I'm not ready." Jude tried to push him off of her.

"Would you say that to Tommy?"

"What?"

_Flash _

"He had heard something that night that had upset him." Jude's eyes tightened as the night continued in her pulsing head.

_Flash_

"You heard me."

"I didn't mean…" Jude tried to figure out how to calm him down but it was already too late. He was desperate.

"I'll make you love me. I NEED YOUR FUCKIN LOVE!"

_Flash_

"He continued to hit me." As Jude continued Tommy's fists tightened. He should have been there to protect her. "He was coaxing me to continue something I wasn't ready to do." Her voice started to crack.

_Flash_

She could feel his touch as he forced her shirt over here head. The more she tried to fight him the more his touch burnt her. He was yearning for her, but not for the right reasons. It was not because of love but jealousy; hate's little brother.

He pushed himself against her as he lifted his own shirt and started to fiddle with his pants. AS she finally was pushed against the was her hands felt something hard that she recognized as her dad's "safety bat" that he kept in the house in case of an intruder.

She could feel her hand tighten around it as it was brought above her head. Her anger of being violated pulsing into the bat. She brought it down….hard……

THWACK!

_Flash_

"I'm sorry I can't do this."Jude ran off the stage, past Tommy as he called her name; thought she could barely hear it.

AS she ran the only thing she saw was Shay's blood running over her bare feet, she burst through the alley way door with such force that she lost her footing. Falling to the ground she let her sobs become uncontrollable.

She heard the alley way door open and footsteps come cautiously toward her making her cringe.

A pair of arms wrapped around her that she immediately recognized. The voice belonging to the arms began to comfort her in her ear; Tommy's sweet voice the only thing seeming to penetrate through the sound of a solid bat hitting a very hollow skull.

A/n again sorry for the long wait but I hope you understand why.


	9. surprise

Jude woke up with Tommy's arms around her Memories of the night before rushed into her mind...but not only the bad. She haso remembered how Tommy had carried her to his car, and

then later into her room at her house laying het to rest. She also saw him crawling into bed with her there and held her until she cried herself to sleep.

(Back to the present) She snuggled closer to him. He moved his chin on top of her head.

"Good Morning." He whispered as he tightened his grip on jer.

"It's definately better than last night."

"You okay." Tommy pulled away from her looking into her eyes.

But Jude didn't want to seem to take the space as she pulled him closer. "Now I am thanks to you." Jude closed her eyes happily. "I'm off today how about you?"

"I actually have to be at work in..." Tommy lifted up his wrist to look at his watch. "5 min." He jumped out of bed searching for his shoes."Crap." Jude stared at him smiling. "You think this

is funny?" Tommy asked as a reply to the look on her face.

"Yep." Jude's smile widened as Tommy's eyes tried to look angry but an obvious amusement showed through/.

Tommy finally found his shoes. He walked over to Jude kissed her. "If you need anything call me okay?"

"Kay." He leaned and gave her kiss as she answered. "I love you."

"I love you too." he walked out of the room and towards the front door. A few minutes later Jude heard his Viper drive away.

The next few hours Jude slept, forcing herself to get up around twelve. As she walked downstairs she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Tommy coming over to lunch she ran

towards the door with a grin on her face.

As she opened it her smirk fell as 'his' unmistakable voiuce called her by his 'pet name' for her.

"Hey Shorty 


	10. visitor

Jude sat on her bed sobbing as her body ached.

"Shut up bitch...you know you enjoyed it as much as I did." The man next to the bed slipping his pants snapped.

A few minutes later he put his face right up to her ear whispering "If you tell anybody about this I will tell the police that you killed Shay."

At the sound of Shay's name Jude looked over to the bloody mess on the floor where Shay's body had only been hours before. She looked back at the door to see Jamie was walking out of the room.

She didn't understand how that afternoon had happened.

Flashback

Shay was pushing her against the wall as she called for help. Suddenly an unseen force pulled the body off of her pummeling him till he was dead. The face looked up and Jude surprisingly saw Jamie. She had not seen him in over a year. He had been sent away suddenly.

She rushed over to him pulling him in a hug. "O my God Jamie I was so scared. Thank you so much."

Jamie pulled her closer. "I missed you Jude." He pulled her closer.

He was no longer the stick wanna be he had been before. He was now buff and strong both physically and mentally. He had been sent away to some military school by his nana for unknown reasons but it made Jude feel safe in his arms.

"I missed you too Jamie."

"No I mean I really missed you."

Before Jude could react she was pushed back up against the wall. "Jamie what are you doing?"

"Shut up Jude and kiss me." Jamie pushed his lips onto hers before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs.

End flashback.

Jamie walked back into the room carrying one of Jude's shirts; It was covered in blood.

"I cleaned the floor of Shay's blood with your shirt Jude. You do or say anything and your dead meat got it?" Jamie said demandingly. Jude whimpered. "I said GOT IT!" Jude nodded. "Good." Jamie said suddenly changing personas. "I see you later baby." He walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek. He then walked out of the room and out of her life; But for how long? 


End file.
